


you come first, i come second

by hunzi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ana ur lucky i love u smh, i dont even ship chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunzi/pseuds/hunzi
Summary: “But you’re … you’re you.” Chanyeol shook his head. “And I’m me. You’re lead singer, Byun Baekhyun, one of EXO’s main visuals, Korean heartthrob, and, well, I’m just —““Park Chanyeol, another of EXO’s main visuals, lead rapper, musical genius, lyricist, composer, producer, and so much more.” Baekhyun smiled wryly. “You were saying?”“That’s not true, and you know it.” Baekhyun’s smile faded. “It’s like, how do I say this? You come first, and I come second. You’re in the spotlight, and I’m backstage. You’re loved, and I’m forgotten.” Chanyeol bit his lip. “Always.”





	you come first, i come second

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anything to say except i couldn't for the life of me make this any more romantic bc chanbaek r just bffs to me ... i wrote it with sekai first and then changed the names with chanbaek so i could write it naturally but EVEN THEN i had to edit most of the lovey stuff out dhjfjf
> 
> ANYWAY i hope this makes u smile ana i love u

_We are one, thank you!_

_-_

“That was a good show,” Baekhyun hummed, flopping onto a couch and sighing. Jongin nodded belatedly. “So many people today!”

“And they were all looking at you,” Junmyeon answered, walking into the room, Minseok trailing behind him. “You did really well today, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shook his head, blushing. “We all did! Don’t say things like that, hyung.”

“Yeah, but they liked you most.” Jongin mumbled, closing his eyes. “Literally any time you spoke, they screamed so loud. Like, almost deafening.”

Junmyeon laughed, nodding. “It was like we didn’t exist to them,” He remarked, and from across the room, Sehun scoffed. The leader’s eyes fell on Chanyeol, who was uncharacteristically silent. “Right, Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol looked away. “Of course,”

Jongin said something then _(I guess the reason that everyone was so drawn to Baekhyun-hyung was because he’s a light!, like the sun)_ , and everyone laughed. Chanyeol stood up, wished everyone a good night, and left the room so fast that he didn’t realise Baekhyun hadn’t laughed at Jongin’s remark, either.

-

“I’m leaving to promote CBX tomorrow, you know.” Chanyeol didn’t have to turn around to recognise the voice. “Our music video officially drops soon.”

“Congrats,” The taller boy started, but he couldn’t find it in himself to finish. He continued looking out of the window of his room.

“You’re my best friend, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was staring at him, hard, but Chanyeol still didn’t move. “Always,”

“Of course I am,” Chanyeol’s throat felt tight. “Who else would put up with you all the time?”

No one laughed.

“You’re …” Baekhyun trailed off, then started again. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath, eyes desperately scanning the sky for stars. He couldn’t find any. “Okay with what?”

And when he finally turned around, Baekhyun was gone.

-

_“Baekhyun-ssi,” The interviewer asked as all the cameras focused on the blond. “Who would you consider your best friend?”_

_The idol laughed, and looked at the camera. “Honestly, I have so many friends that I could pick, but all of them are my best friends!”_

_The interviewer smiled at Baekhyun’s answer, but pressed on. “If you had to pick a special few, who would they be?”_

_Looking down, Baekhyun’s smile only grew. “My eris, of course. Although they are more than just a few!”_

_Jongdae and Minseok laughed, and the interviewer looked pleased. “I’m sure your fans would be glad to hear that!”_

_Baekhyun nodded, and beamed. “I’m glad, too.”_

-

_Calling . . ._

It was two in the morning, and Chanyeol couldn’t sleep.

_Calling . . ._

He didn’t know why this kept happening, or why it was happening more frequently nowadays. Usually, though, Baekhyun’s voice snapped him out of it. Yet ever since CBX started their promotions, Baekhyun was unreachable.

That wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault, Chanyeol knew that.

_Calling . . ._

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with an Instagram notification. Baekhyun had posted.

_The person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please try again later, or leave a message after the beep -_

Chanyeol hung up the phone. He wasn’t going to sleep, anyway.

-

It was a couple of minutes away from four in the morning when Baekhyun finally came home. Chanyeol was watching something on the television, the characters’ dialogue fading into white noise as the older boy removed his shoes.

He froze when he saw Chanyeol. “You’re still awake.”

Chanyeol didn’t look away from the screen. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“What are you watching?” Baekhyun said, sitting down on the couch next to Chanyeol, ignoring how the other boy flinched.

The taller boy turned the tv off, but still wouldn’t look away from it. “Nothing.”

“You know,” Baekhyun sighed, looking up. “You usually call.”

Standing up, Chanyeol began to walk away. “I did this time, too.”

And by the time Baekhyun saw the notifications on his phone, Chanyeol was gone.

-

“Hey,” Baekhyun was in the doorway. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Can I come in?”

Chanyeol looked across at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Jongin was out for dance practice. “What do you want?”

“Can’t I just hang out with my best friend?” Baekhyun chuckled, sitting on Chanyeol’s bed, but it died out instantly as soon as the other boy got up, and moved towards his desk.

“You’re being embarrassing.” Chanyeol shook his head, absentmindedly skimming through sheets of lyrics on his table. “Stop it.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, like he was studying him. “Is this about the interview?”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun then. “What interview?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun didn’t miss a beat. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Look,” Chanyeol finally finished sorting his lyrics. “What do you want, Baekhyun?”

“I missed you too, Chanyeol.” The younger boy scoffed.

“Who said I missed you?” Baekhyun waited for the usual ‘just kidding!’ that followed, but it never came.

“You’re acting strange,” Chanyeol scoffed. “You’re not being yourself.”

“You haven’t been around often, or texted me recently.” The taller boy pointed out, spinning a pen between his fingers. Baekhyun looked down. “How do you know who I am, then?”

“We charted,” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol closed his eyes. “We made it on Billboard. CBX.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said, and put the pen down, shaking his head. “I watched the interview.”

Baekhyun’s head shot up. “You what?”

“If you’re looking for your best friend, you’re looking in the wrong places.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun once more, and got up to leave again. “Because last time I checked, I wasn’t your best friend anymore.”

“Chanyeol, you know that’s not —“

“Congrats on charting,” Chanyeol smiled halfheartedly. “I’m proud of you, Baekhyun.”

He never got to hear the soft ‘thanks’ that Baekhyun whispered to the empty room.

-

It was three a.m., and the third night in a row where Chanyeol can’t sleep. Sighing, he pulled himself out of his bed, and headed into the kitchen where he saw —

“Baekhyun,” The smaller boy looked up from his position on the couch. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” He mumbled, and that was when Chanyeol saw the blankets and pillows on the couch.

“Were you sleeping here?” Chanyeol asked, incredulous. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yes and no. I was waiting for you so we could watch your superhero movies or whatever when you couldn’t sleep, and then I fell asleep.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“You shouldn’t have,” Chanyeol whispered, not just because of the late hour. The other boy shook his head.

“You’re still my best friend, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun patted the space next to him. “Come,”

Hesitant, he did as Baekhyun said, letting him wrap layer after layer of blankets around him, until he literally could not breathe. “You comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded, smiling softly. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing,” Baekhyun didn’t smile back, and Chanyeol’s own faded. “I just —”

“Baekhyun, I —“

“You go first.”

“No, you.”

“Chanyeol —“

“I said —“

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun frowned. “Go first.”

Chanyeol looked over the other boy, then sighed. “Fine. Why are you here?”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “I told you. I was waiting for you.”

“But _why_? You don’t have to do …” Chanyeol gestured around. “This. Any of it. You’re … busy now, I get it. You don’t have to look after me anymore.” He looked down. “You don’t have to wait for me, Baekhyun."

“Again, I told you, dumbass.” Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol softly. “You’re my best friend. You’re my responsibility. Who else knows to look after you the way I do?”

“But you’re … you’re you.” Chanyeol shook his head. “And I’m me. You’re lead singer, Byun Baekhyun, one of EXO’s main visuals, Korean heartthrob, and, well, I’m just —“

“Park Chanyeol, another of EXO’s main visuals, lead rapper, musical genius, lyricist, composer, producer, and so much more.” Baekhyun smiled wryly. “You were saying?”

“That’s not true, and you know it.” Baekhyun’s smile faded. “It’s like, how do I say this? You come first, and I come second. You’re in the spotlight, and I’m backstage. You’re loved, and I’m forgotten.” Chanyeol bit his lip. “Always.”

“I could never forget you,” Baekhyun shook his head. “No matter what.”

“You’re holding yourself back because of me. You should be asleep right now, instead of staying up to look after me. God, I can’t even begin to think of how incredible you would be at dancing right now if you didn’t use the practice time to teach me instead. You see what I mean? You’re … you, Baekhyun. You come first, and I come second.” Chanyeol started to find it hard to breathe.

There was silence for a while, then movement. Baekhyun shuffled closer to Chanyeol, reaching for his hand, then linking their fingers together. Chanyeol sucked in a shuddery breath. “Okay?”

“Not yet,”

“Chanyeol, you’re …” Baekhyun looked over Chanyeol’s face, then closed his eyes, like he was memorising it. “Exceptional. Amazing. Incredible. Talented. You’re here for me when I need you, and I’m here when you need me too. That’s what best friends do.

“I don’t come first, and you don’t come second. We come together, like … a package deal. I wouldn’t be where I am now without you, Chanyeol. I’d be so scared, so frightened … you’re my anchor. You keep me from floating away.” Baekhyun smiled, opening his eyes, and Chanyeol did the same. “And every boat needs their anchor, okay?”

“Almost,”

“I won’t always be here for you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hand then. “Sometimes, like now, I’ll be promoting, and I’ll forget to text you, or answer my phone when you call. I may not ask you how you are, or how your day was. But that doesn’t mean I’ve stopped thinking about you, ever. I’m trying my best, and I really hope you can see that, because — because the one thing I want, more than anything else, more than just _any_ best friend, is to have you as my best friend, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was barely whispering now, but nothing had ever been more clear to Chanyeol. “Always.”

Silence fell upon them again, and this time, Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s hand under the blanket, squeezing gently. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I just —“ Baekhyun closed his eyes, and leaned against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Now.”

“You’re so strong, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled, sighing into Baekhyun’s hair, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s fingers when he felt the shorter boy smile into his shirt. “You’re so, so, strong. So let yourself go sometimes, because I’ll be here to catch you. I told you, you come first, and I come second.”

Baekhyun looked up. “Chanyeol —“

“You come first, and I come second.” Chanyeol leaned his head against Baekhyun’s and closed his eyes. “But we always finish together.”

-

_“Your album has been doing so well, CBX!” The interviewer beamed. Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly. “Is there a particular person you would like to credit for your success?”_

_Baekhyun reached for the microphone. “Actually, yes. I’d like to thank all of EXO but most notably … Chanyeol, I think.”_

_The interviewer raised an eyebrow as thousands of fangirls in the crowd screamed. “Chanyeol-ssi? Is there a reason you chose him?”_

_The singer shook his head, still smiling. “You don’t choose your best friends, they choose you. I’m just thankful Chanyeol chose me.”_

_-_


End file.
